Heavy Metal World War 2
by British Racing Green
Summary: A series based on songs by the Swedish Metal band Sabaton. Their lyrics come from battles and wars, mostly WW2. Rated T for language and themes, but will most likely be increased to 'M'.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Sabaton are a Swedish Heavy/Power Metal band whose main lyrical themes are historical wars, battles and military figures.

They have covered conflicts such as: Vietnam, the Gulf Wars, the Six-Day War, Yugoslavia, the Falkland Islands, World War One and the Swedish Empire.

At the time of publication, 22 of their songs are connected in one way or another to World War Two, the deadliest conflict in human history and the first truly global conflict.

In this fic, each chapter will be based on one of these 22 songs.

**I want to make it perfectly clear that I do NOT own ANY of the rights to Sabaton's music, lyrics or image, and I also don't own any of the rights to Hetalia in any form what so ever.**

**I also don't own any rights to any non-fictional individual, movement or organisation mentioned in these chapters.**

**For the purpose of the narrative and in order to stay as true to Hetalia as possible, some dialog and scenes may have been altered or invented.**

Each chapters' title is that of its respective song.


	2. Rise of Evil

_**This chapter is inspired by third track on the **_**Attero**__**Dominatus**_** album.**_

**Rise of Evil**

Night of 31 August 1939.

Prussia and Austria had finished their dinner but were still at the table with a bottle of wine.

They needed it too, because they both knew why Germany hadn't dined with them that evening.

"You know Austria," Prussia began...

"...it's hard to think that just 20 years ago I found Germany in the garden at Versailles, holding a scrunched up copy of that treaty in his hands, crying his eyes out."

Austria only responded with an almost unnoticeable nod.

"He felt as if he had had all of his pride taken away from him and was regressing to a child-like state."

Austria poured himself some more wine and continued listening. He wasn't in much of a mood to talk at the moment.

"Then about a decade later, this guy from your place suddenly starts climbing his way up the political ladder. Germany seemed to think he was some sort of God and hung onto his every word. _I_ on the other hand thought – and still think – that Adolf Hitler talks like a cunt."

"He hasn't done badly for a guy who was put in prison after trying to overthrow the government by taking over a Beer Hall in Munich." Austria smirked, finally breaking his silence.

Prussia wasn't impressed.

"Name me any other one of us who'd let somebody like that become their boss."

"You know we can't pick Prussia." Austria said looking down at him through his glasses.

Prussia got up and pulled another wine bottle out from a nearby cupboard.

"Alright Austria," Prussia began as he unscrewed the cork.

"...I like that Adolf has made my brother proud again by rebuilding our army and disregarding Versailles, but look at what else he's done!"

"He brought me here." Austria said.

"Yes and you're not a country in your own right anymore despite the fact Adolf was born in your place." Prussia countered before continuing.

"And I'll tell you something I perhaps should have told you back in March last year."

Prussia leaned forward and sternly whispered,

"Don't tell _this_ lot your chosen last name is Edel_stein_. It's _Jewish_."

Austria's whole body arched back and his left arm started to spasm on the table.

He hadn't put two and two together before now.

Prussia continued in his hushed tone.

"You've seen the book burnings. You've seen the films and posters and troops outside shops. I also know that Germany made you watch what he was doing last November...I also know you've seen people go into Dachau and never come out."

Austria slammed his hand on the table and rose from his chair.

"I'm stopping this mad man _now_ before this gets out of hand." Austria declared as he headed towards the door.

"You can't Austria!" Prussia called, causing Austria to stop and make eye-contact with the albino.

"It's too far gone my friend. The only person who will finish Adolf is himself. We have to accept it. It's either going to be a thousand years of Reich for everyone on our side, or total destruction and humiliation on a much larger scale than the last war."

Prussia had never been so serious in his existence.

A reluctant Austria made his way back to his chair.

"You're not yourself tonight Prussia. Do you know something I don't?"

Prussia sighed heavily.

"I have to attack Poland tomorrow morning, while Germany is going after little Danzig."

Austria froze and dropped his full wine glass on the hard floor.

Neither took any notice of the noise or mess.

"Germany has been given orders to kill the boy, but not until I capture Poland and make him watch."

Austria was starting to tear up.

"Oh please not the boy." He practically begged Prussia.

"Damn it Austria!" It was now Prussia's turn to bang the table.

"I _have_ to follow orders!" Prussia violently added.

The pair didn't say anything for a moment.

"This madness _will_ have consequences Prussia." Austria warned.

Prussia produced yet another deep sigh.

"I know. I just don't know who'll stop it though."

**The End – now for the history.**

**The treaty of Versailles placed all of the blame for The First World War on Germany. It drastically cut its armed forces, prevented alliances, removed bits of its territory, overseas colonies and the reparations Germany was forced to pay destroyed its economy. In today's money Germany was fined £284 billion or US$442 billion, and only made the final payment in 2010.**

**Austrian-born Adolf Hitler pledged to disregard the Versailles treaty and did just that when he was elected Chancellor of Germany in 1933. He joined the German Worker's Party in 1919 and became its leader two years later under the name 'National Socialist German Workers' Party' (NSDAP, or Nazi for short).**

**Hitler attempted to overthrow the German government in 1923 in the Beer Hall Putsch. He failed and was imprisoned for five years but only served a little over eight months, during which time he wrote **_**Mein Kampf**_** (My Struggle).**

**Austria was annexed on 12 March 1938 and became a part of Germany. The **_**Anschluss**_** resulted in Austria not being a full sovereign state until 1955.**

_**Kristallnacht**_** (Night of Broken Glass) took place on the night of 9-10 November 1938. The Jewish population of Germany was attacked by the SA and civilians. Almost 100 Jews were killed and over 30,000 arrested and sent to concentration camps. Homes, schools, hospitals, businesses and synagogues were destroyed. It is seen as the beginning of The Holocaust.**

**The night this chapter is set (31/08/1939), German troops dressed as Poles deliberately attacked **_**Sender Gleiwitz**_** radio station and broadcast and anti-German message. This was to justify the invasion of Poland the next day. To make the attack look real, the Germans left the corpse of Franciszek Honiok in the station. The German Polish sympathiser was given a lethal injection, then shot.**

On 1 September 1939, Germany invaded Poland. At 4:40am, the _Luftwaffe_ destroyed the town of Wieluń and killed 1,200 people. Five minutes later the battleship _Schleswig-Holstein_ opened fire on the Free City of Danzig.

**Danzig had been created in 1920 as part of the Treaty of Versailles and was under the protection of the League of Nations, but was 'looked after' by Poland. In 1933 the city's government became a Nazi one, causing the Jews there to flee. The city was annexed on 2 September 1939, and today is known as Gdańsk.**

**Near the end of this chapter Prussia gives a **_**Nuremberg Defence**_**. This, I believe, was the character's undoing after the war.**

**Please review.**


End file.
